


Novelty

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Leo's the leader now, Leo-centric - Freeform, fic request, hurt/comfort i suppose, post the finale, spoliers!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: Here it is, the moment where Leo begins to doubt himself. I mean, this isn’t the first time something like this happens, but beingthe actual leader of the teamand feelingunworthy because of ithas to be a first.Besides, they bump into their clones on the way, so two firsts happen in one day. How bad could this be?Requested by@turtles4ever10!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Novelty

**Author's Note:**

> “-The Mud Dogs meeting the Mad Dogz? -Leo having too much pressure for being a leader?”-[@turtles4ever10](https://twitter.com/turtles4ever10?s=20)
> 
> Two ideas at once LET’S GOOOOO!

“Guys, guess who finally found something fun to do!” Leo breaks the silence of the living room excitedly with an announce, and his brothers turn to him calmly after staring for hours at their devices. Three days after the Shredder battle and New York couldn’t have been more peaceful. It didn’t bother the four turtles so much, as they had been taking a small break after what they’ve been through. But that doesn’t deny the fact that there has been boredom. Well, a heck a lot of boredom. And since Leonardo’s the leader now, he’s been the whiny-est about it. They haven’t gone into a single serious mission for Leo to show his leader-ship attitude/skills yet. Cruel world’s against him.

But, finally, something fun comes up; and who’s the most thrilled out of all four, you may ask?

“That’s right, it’s me, your mighty brother!” Leo points at himself proudly, yet no one in the room is fazed, “And guess what? It’s a mission in the Hidden City! Well, not exactly a mission, but a conquest to help a friend, so vámonos!” He holds his Katanas and puts them in his Scabbards, ready to go, before-

“‘The Hidden City’?” Donnie interrupts, “What could possibly be so important to go there?”

“Yeah.” Mikey nods, “We defeated Shredder, we defeated Big Mama, -well, Casey did-, and I assume most of the mutants we fight don’t even know the Hidden City exists soooo…”

“ALL-QUESTIONS-WILL-BE-ANSWERED-ON-OUR-WAY-COME-ON-!” Leo rambles and starts to head outside, but a groan stops him,

“I see no point of following you…” Donnie murmurs loudly enough for him to hear, “Besides, we’re on the wanted list from last time, remember?”

“Except me!” Mikey cheerfully exclaims.

“Yeah, that clearly solves it, Mikey.” Donnie rolls his eyes.

“And they keep confusin’ me with some other wanted criminals!” Raph says, crossing his arms while pouting, “Is it my fault that they look like me!? So unfair!”

“There, there,” Both Mikey and Donnie pat him.

“And they only recognize that I’m the Battle-Nexus-Champion _with_ hair…” Leo puts a hand on his chin, “Well, thank you, Donnie, for reminding us! We gotta stay undercover, then!”

“So, that’s it? We’re going to stay undercover?” Raph interjects, “Shouldn’t we at least-”

“NO!” Leo snaps, having enough of it, “ _I’m_ the leader, here! And I decided what we do, or not do-” He stops once he hears Donnie whisper,

“Please pizza supreme in the sky don’t let Leo say ‘I’ and ‘Leader’ in the same sentence ever again or I’m going to lose it…”

“Heeey!” Leo exclaims, “It’s been _three days_ since dad made me the leader and you still don’t wanna believe it?”

“He said it…” Donnie breaks down.

“I’m still pretty sure dad was joking…” Mikey says with a thinking face, “He had that ‘I’m pranking you guys’ face while saying it…”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Raph joins, “I mean, what was wrong with _me_ being the leader!?”

“Ab _solutely_ nothing!” Donnie heatedly states; and the three are too caught up in their argument that they miss how upset their brother is becoming.

It had been the same squabble over and over. ‘How did Leo become the leader?’, ‘What was wrong with Raph being the leader?’, ‘Why Leo?’ and so many more. That was what had been going on in these three days; just questions about him, and a distrusted attitude. It’s like they don’t care anymore about what he feels just because he ‘became the leader’, which by the way hadn’t even been put into action yet. They even went to Splinter so many times to ask him, but he refused to say another word about it. And while Leo was just as surprised as his brothers with the change of management, he decided to embrace it, after all.

Because what difference would it make, aside from him giving orders? Raph’s still the muscle, Donnie’s still the brain and Mikey’s still the heart. While Leo… just got switched from a supporting bone to another slightly more important one.

He takes a breath to put on his poker face, and shouts, “STOOOOP!”

The three halt and turn to him.

“Come on, guys! We’re wasting time! Why don’t we talk about that on our way, ha? That sounds sweet, right? Right?” He tries his best sound enthusiastic.

They share deadpan stares for a couple of seconds before Donnie huffs, “Ugh. Fine. But I still think that’s a bad idea.”

“Whatever, Donnie. TO THE TURTLE TANK!” He shouts, sprinting to boost the team a little, but deflates when he sees his brothers continuing to walk in the slowest speed possible with no energy at all. He sighs inwardly, choosing to remain calm and not lose his grip, and got into the Turtle Tank, waiting for the others as patiently as possible to enter.

**ROTTMNT**

“You’re saying Hueso is gonna _CLOSE_ ‘RUN OF THE MILL PIZZA’?!” Raph screams, his focus isn’t on the road at all.

“Oh, yeah! But just because he’s going to open a new bigger one in the Hidden City!” Leo explains, “Since, y’know, he’s not a wanted criminal anymore. And it’s gonna make a better income because the Yokais don’t really like getting all the way to New York and exposing themselves soooo an extra win for him!”

“And he needed our help with stocking?” Donnie asks suspiciously, “ _He_ asked?”

“Nah, I offered!” Leo happily says, “Because, come on, the guy needs a break! Twelve hands are better than four!”

“‘Twelve’ and ‘Four’?” Mikey turns to Leo.

“Oh, Piel’s gonna be there too! Skin-man… Former pirate… You know him!”

“You mean the one who tried to destroy you when we got portalled to Tahiti…?” Donnie asks in a deadpan tone.

“Eeeexactly!” Leo approves.

“So, where are we heading, exactly?” Raph asks, taking a turn, “We don’t have Splinter’s compass thingy that opens a doorway to the Hidden City.”

“And we don’t have any portals.” Mikey adds.

“Well, dudes, we’re gonna do this the old fashioned way- STOP RIGHT HERE!” Leo screams suddenly, causing Raph to freak out and press the brakes,

“WHAT!? WHAT?!”

“Here we are…” Leo dramatically whispers as he opens the car’s door, and stands in front of a garbage bin.

The others hop next to him. “That’s the _trash_ , Leo.” Donnie states the obvious.

“AHA! But not just any trash! The trash that can get us… to the Hidden City!” He quickly looks for the lever in the left side of the bin, and pulls it, “VOILA!”

Sounds of awe emerge from his brothers once the hatch opens, and Leo doesn’t wait, heading to jump without a second of rethinking,

“FOLLOW ME! WEEEEEEeeeeeeee-….” His voice fades as he keeps going; and the others are panicking for a second before shrugging, and following their brother.

“OW!”

“UGH…”

“OOF!”

The three stacked on each other with painful impacts, barely lifting their heads to see Leo standing perfectly fine in front of them. They have little time to register what’s going on before they see Leo suddenly going stiff, then running to the side without a warning,

“COME ON, GUYS!”

“LEO, WAI-”

He jumps from the cliff before Raph can finish his sentence, and they all scream the blue turtle’s name in horror, shoving each other to get up and go after him, until a huge pterodactyl comes up in front of them, blocking their way.

“WAAAAAAAA-”

“Chill, dudes~ It’s just me…” Comes Leo’s voice from over the reptile. And the trio are baffled before anger replaces confusion,

“ _NEVER._ DO THAT AGAIN, LEO!” Mikey screams heatedly, “WE ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!”

“Sorry…” Leo shrugs with his smug smirk, “Now, hop on, mis hermanos!” Raph, Donnie and Mikey do after groaning under their breaths, and Leo completely ignores them, “Hueso, HERE WE COME!”

The flyable dinosaur screeches as it flees with them; and other screeches accompany it while it rises at high speed. Raph is behind all of them and holds Donnie when the turtle was losing balance and about to fall off. Mikey clenches hard –harder than necessary- on Leo as a reflex of being scared. I mean, how many times do you see turtles flying on a pterodactyl?

“MAKE IT SLOW DOWN, LEO!” Raph yells as the air is resisting him to a point where he’s going to slip off.

Leo breaks a cold sweat, chuckling quietly, “I… don’t really know how to control this…” He clings on the reptile’s neck a bit tighter.

“SAY WHAT!?”

“I-WAS-ONLY-CLINGING-ON-ITS-LEG-THE-ONLY-TIME-I-RODE-IT-HUESO-WAS-THE-ONE-WHO-KNEW-HOW-TO-RIDE-IT-AND-I-”

“THEN WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN AFTER GETTING ON?!” Mikey interrogates in his ears.

“I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE EASY!!”

The screaming continues as Donnie yells, “‘NARDO GET THIS THING DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I’LL-”

“OKAY! OKAY, NO NEED FOR THREATS HERE I’LL TRY!” Leo attempts to grab the reptile’s neck and move it a bunch of times, for the pterodactyl to screech in discomfort, but not slowing down.

“RAPH SLIPPED!” Mikey suddenly screams as they’re still rising; which causes Leo to panic and peek behind him, and as said, Raph’s continuously shrieking while holding the tail of the monster.

“RAPH!” Donnie immediately extends an arm to grab his brother, but the sudden gravitational pull after letting go of Mikey’s abdomen made him almost follow him. Mikey quickly tugged him before they can all pull each other down, yet Raph’s still flipping back and forth.

“I DON’T THINK I’M GONNA HOLD!” Raph screams.

“LEO, DO SOMETHING!” The other two harshly cried out.

“I-I’M TRYING!” Leo’s trying his best to regulate his emotions but he seems to be failing miserably. The tugs on the neck didn’t seem to do any good, and even Raph’s weight didn’t prevent that thing to go on full speed in an angle. Maybe he’s got no choice but…

“LEO, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!?” Mikey screams.

“SHUTTING THIS BIRD DOWN!”

He gets close to the pterodactyl’s face and punches it hardly, for a high pitched shriek to emit from it, followed by a chaos when it starts squirming and wobbling back and forth. The turtles cling on it and squall as it’s going down at a speed similar to what it’s been going up with. Raph is flapping at the end with minimum amount of strength to hold on anymore.

“HOLD OOOOOOON!” Leo screams seconds before the plane crashes and they’re all spread on the floor. The reptile’s fainted with loopy eyes while the brothers are just pretty much motionless with quiet groans emitting from them.

“Ugh…” Leo sits up, “Sorry, guys, that was on me…”

“YOU ARE SO DEAD!” Leo only manages to hear Donnie and Mikey scream before they both jump on him, ending up in a classic little-bros quarrel with a ball of smoking forming around them.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT!” The leader tries defending himself while wriggling.

“THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT?!” Donnie screams.

“THE ONLY OTHER WAY TO FLY IS WITH A WILD SIMMER AND WE GOTTA DANCE AND PLAY THE FLUTE FOR IT! DO-ANY-OF-YOU-EVEN-KNOW-HOW-TO-PLAY-THE-FLUTE-?!”

“THAT DOESN’T DENY THAT YOU’VE PUT US ALL IN DANGER!” Mikey declares, “RAPH WOULD’VE TH- wait, where’s Raph?”

The quarrel comes to a dead end when they all pause to check on their brother, who isn’t found beside them.

“Raph?!”

“THERE THEY ARE!”

The brothers gasp when the spotted the balloon containing the two of the Hidden City police pointing at them.

“Oh no…” Mikey gulps, “GUYS, I CAN HOLD EM! YOU GO AND FIND RAPH!”

Leo’s eyes widen, “WE’RE NOT GETTING SEPERATED! WE CAN HIDE, COME ON!”

“LEO, IF THOSE GOONS CAUGHT US WE WON’T BE ABLE TO FIND _ANYONE_!” Donnie shouts, “We’ve caused public disturbance and it’s a who-knows-how-long of lockdown that is!”

Leo backs off, shifting his gaze from each of his brothers to the balloon that’s coming to close, “BUT MIKEY-”

“I CAN HANDLE THEM, LEO!” Mikey assures before he could finish the sentence, “Don’t worry. If anything happened, I can just press my panic button.” He ends his statement with a small smile, before stepping back and facing the two officers with a straight face, taking out his nun-chucks.

Leo was about to protest even more, until he sensed a hand on his shoulder, the face of Donnie telling him to listen to their baby brother. Which he tentatively did, but before running after his older twin into the weird massive trees/mushrooms, “WE’LL BE BACK FOR YOU!” Leo confirms; and all he gets is an okay-sign from the youngest without looking back at them.

And with that, he turned his back on the scene.

**To be continued~**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is coming soon!


End file.
